Presently, various personal alarm devices are available for use by persons, especially women, when walking at night. When the person carrying the alarm is in danger, particularly in danger of being attacked, the alarm can be activated and an audible alarm is emitted by the alarm device, the purpose of which is to scare off the potential attacker. Such devices, which are usually carried in the purse or preferably in the hand, suffer from drawbacks. One drawback is that most alarms are usually carried in the woman's purse and thus may be difficult to locate when needed. Additionally for alarms carried in the hand another drawback relates to the persons initial reaction to attack. One of the first reactions of a person about to be attacked is a fright reaction in which one automatically opens one's hands. With the presently available alarm devices, the person may drop the alarm device and have difficulty locating the device after recovering from such a reaction. Also, such devices can be easily inactivated by the attacker.